Blooming Miracle
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: An angel in human form, that was what Sans and the rest if the underground believed when Frisk fell and saved their lives. However it came with a price, she lost her own in the process, only a handful knows why, but only one still suffers from it. Sans, and Frisks sees this. They needed help, and someone came, heeded their calls for help and had a plan to reunite the two.
1. Chapter 1

Blooming Miracle

Chapter 1

 **Author Notes: Ok so i Mako might have a problem. A teensy weensey obsession over flowerfell/overgrowth whatever the realm of this Undertale was called. And I was always so emotional no matter the media, youtube vids? Cried. Fanficiton? Scream and cried all leading towards obsession.**

 **With that I figured I would try to incorporate my own little twist of a god dang happy ending for Sans and Frisk, because seriously...there's only a handful of sequels for this AU, and there's only one that i liked and it hasn't even been updated in a while...I do not own Undertale.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Every night has been the same. The blurred images of red and yellow, sounds of horrific screaming and heart wrenching sobs. It was an agony that clutched Sans tightly, refusing to let go. Tonight was no different though it started out so nicely.

 _After so much pain, so much suffering they did it. The loving determined pair made it to the surface. A dream that they had been longing, had been praying for. She laughed, the sun dancing upon the clear, tanned skin of his sweatheart, his angel._

 _Her smile spread across her face as she gives him a flower crown. Causing a pale red blush to form on his cheeks, burning more brightly as she grabs his hands in hers. Together they were surrounded by beautiful flowers, all bright golden yellow buttercups._

 _A special kind of floral that both knew all too well. She says something to him, something that he can't quite hear. Suddenly the earth began to shake, the skies went dark with ominous clouds. Frisk suddenly fell into her lovers arms, going limp, becoming cold to his touch._

 _His little pupils widens in horror as the cursed blooms form upon her flesh. Soon enough she's swallowed whole, leaving him to face the shadows of his sins, his past self. Giving him a menacing grin._

 _The true skeleton monster shivers at the sight. **"What's the matter man? You should be happy, we're finally outta that hell hole!"** Sans felt sick, knowing what he was, what he did. Before her, he was a bastard, not caring for anything or anyone, survival of the fittest, kill or be killed._

 _That was the life both him and the rest of the underground followed. **"Shut up!"** But he changed, never wanting to go back. His previous self took out a cigarette, lighting up with a frown. Blowing out a plume of toxic smoke._

 _ **"To think that you're being a depressed whiny little bitch over one pathetic human. What did you see in that ugly little whore?"** Red eyes glowed an unholy crimson. No one, absolutely No one spoke about her like that and gets away with it._

 _Even himself. Gaster blasters automatically pop into existence, firing a beam of red. His skeletal grin at the destruction turned into panic when finding Frisks body taking the hit instead. She flies, twisting and flipping from the momentum onto the ground. **"No!"**_

 _He teleports over to her, holding her body to his, blood tears dripping from his eye sockets. Profusely and broken he apologizes. She turns her faces towards him, her fingers stretched across his cheek bone...A gentle yet cold touch. **"Why didn't you save me?"**_

Sans woke up practically choking from fear. It took all he could to not release his screams and beg for Frisk's forgiveness. Tears leaked from his eye sockets, while taking several gulps of air. Shuddering as the cold air hit his weary bones. Glancing outside he lets out an irritated groan.

The stars twinkled and sparkled underneath the black sky, it was still very late into the night, his alarm clock being the evidence to prove it. 2:36 AM. Suffering from his nightmares on a nightly basis, forced to face the painful lonely reality by day. It was a never ending torment for him.

But as much as he hated this existence, he knew he deserved it. Afterall it was because of him that Frisk was gone. Back 3 months ago, he had met the young maiden and her annoying little companion Flowey.

He didn't bother at the time to take in the flowers covering small parts of her head, or how they bloomed on her hand. Nah, the first time he met the girl...he killed her.

Pretending to be nice, he electrocuted her to death thanks to a little lethal joy buzzer hidden in his palm. Surprisingly though he was unable to grab ahold of her soul. She was the last human, her soul was all that would be needed to break the barrier and it was within his reach.

It didn't go as planned though, because the moment he tried, time reset. Back where he was, moments before running into Frisk. At first like any other monster he was confused. Unable to understand what exactly happened.

Meeting Frisk a second time, caught him off guard, especially with the fact that she didn't fall for the same trick twice. Their rocky start formed something odd within his rib cage.

As time went on, or at least the moments before and after the 'loads' as Frisk later called them where the two were together, he found her company to be pleasant.

But her actions infuriated him! All she did was dodge, and show mercy to her opponents, not even bothering to fight back. Even after realizing that for each death, a parasitic buttercup leeched onto her body, she still spared those wanting her dead.

He had to admit to himself that majority of her deaths was his fault. He was a sick sadistic beast to her in the beginning. Betraying her the way he did, and on more than one occasion watching her body hit the ground with a disturbing thud.

Whether he told his brother Papyrus about her, or killed her himself it didn't matter. He was a heartless son of a bitch that should be burning in hell for his actions. Despite that though she always believed in him and changed him for the better.

That only made his guilt deepen when during their travels he was unable to properly protect the girl from the many monsters that came for her soul. To this day he still can't understand how she came to be the compassionate soul she was. Always in so much pain, never blaming him or anyone else for it though.

Forgiving him, actually loving him the way she did, she made him happy, yet he still failed her. With an exhausted sigh, Sans turns towards the window, taking one final glance at the night sky with a whisper. **"Wish you were here sweetheart. I miss you."**

A ghost of giggle rang through his ear holes, her soft melodious voice. A sound he has never forgotten even with her gone. Taking the images, the sounds of his deceased beloved he once more falls into a restless sleep.

Life on the surface meant nothing to him without Frisk. It just wasn't fair...to either of them. And it was time something was done about it.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Done~ At least for now haha. Man i made it so depressing for this first chappy. Did I do the characters justice? I can only hope so. Ok so next chappy will be a bit wonkey but we'll see how it goes.**

 **If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I (Mako) am always grateful for whoever reads and supports my work. *Yawn* with that, it's time for me to crash...it's 2 am on my end. Tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blooming Miracle

Chapter 2

 **Author Notes: So here we are with our second chapter! Big fun~ Lucky for you all, I already have all of the chapters typed out which will be updated at a good pace~**

 **Already I got supporters! thank you,** Devil ichigo, TheEnderLugia, PandoraDan13 **and** XxbluepandaxX! **for faving~** Devil ichigo, PandoraDan13 TheEnderLugia, XxbluepandaxX, Ahruman **and** jpangel97 **thanks for following!** neoxistatehuaki, Megan, PandoraDan13 **and** jpangel97 **reviewed of which I am grateful for! You guys are awesome!**

 **Now understand this folks...I do not own Undertale and it's many different versions including Flowerfell. if I did...then I'd be amazing but I don't so you'll have to take to reading my fanfiction instead lol~ Here we goooo!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Standing by Sans now sleeping form was a girl. A small sad smile on her flowerless face, she has been with him this whole time, watching, worrying. Not that he knows, after all, its not like he could know she was there, let alone know that his lover has been seeing his spiral of depression.

She floats to his side, resting her spiritual fingers on his skull, able to materialize just enough to touch him. Smiling slightly as her comforting touch sent him into a slumber of peace. A sigh escaping her throat, Frisk stayed there, not wanting to be anywhere else, in both life and in death.

However another spirit came for her not long after. Interrupting her thoughts. **"Frisk...you need to come with me."** It was another one of the fallen humans. A girl with a light blue heart, Patience was her most important trait, and it certainly showed both inside and out.

Since for the past 3 months she took care of the now dead girl, teaching her the ropes of the afterlife. **"It's important, the others are waiting."** With one final, loving caress on her favorite skeleton, the twenty year old ghost rises and follows her fellow spirit.

When she had offered her soul to Sans to break the barrier, she lost herself in darkness for awhile. Unable to tell time, see where she was, it was a bleak dull existence.

She didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave her friends, her family. But deep within herself she knew, it was the only way to set everyone free. So she offered her heart to the one she trusted her everything with.

A skeleton whom suffered everyday because of her departure. **"What's going on Patience?"** Eventually she had been found, by six other souls, the other dead humans who were used to shatter the barrier came to her.

Like her they too felt unsatisfied in this realm, but despite that there was nothing that could be done. They no longer had a body to return to, and for some of them it had been years, decades since their death. So long that some don't even remember their own names.

Now simply calling each other by the trait their hearts showed. Other then the latest deceased human of course. They were restless beings, full of unstable emotions, too angry and upset to move on.

All of them were full of regret, wanting nothing more than to go home, where they could be with their loved ones. Though as far as they knew there were no solutions. So they stuck close to each other.

Early on though it was pretty obvious that being stuck in a gray like world with 6 other emotional souls tended to grate on ones nerves. A boy with an orange soul, representing bravery, was constantly fighting with the young ballerina who had a dark blue soul, integrity.

Frisk and a chef whom was known for his kindness shown by the green soul tried to keep peace along with patience. It didn't help that justice, a cowboy with a yellow soul and perseverance, a boy with glasses and a book given the color purple were always having shouting matches.

Constantly the quarreling and shouting became too much to bear for them all. The atmosphere was always so thick that not even the bullets in justice's gun could bust through. Sometimes it was just unbearable, because they were already dead, there was nothing that could be done.

So it wasn't too big of a surprise that all of them would go to the human(and now monster) realm and see how things are going. For Frisk she would see how her loved ones were doing, even though it broke her heart how much they suffered in her absence.

But today there was a comforting silence in the realm. Puzzling Frisk. The remaining five dead mortals stood in their normal spots, in the center was two mysterious figures. One was tall, dressed in black, Frisk's eyes went wide as she saw his face.

He was all bone. A skeleton...just like- **"About time you guys got here."** The second guest stated, and once more Frisk was speechless as she stared at the girl. She looked just like Frisk.

Same build, both having shoulder length chestnut hair. The only differences being skin tone, where the girl was pale, while Frisk was tan, as well as their eyes. Ruby red eyes contrasting from Frisk's green hazel orbs.

She even had the same color soul as her, red, symbolizing determination. **"Who-who are you?"** A smirk came from her unknown twin. **"Name's Chara, the bone man next to me is Gaster."** The mentioned monster bows his head to the girl. Greeting her. **"Hello. It is nice to finally meet you in person."**

Chara rolls her eyes. **"Let's get down to business ladies and gents. Now that the star is here we can finally get started."** Chara was an odd one, her sarcastic harsh tone didn't match the sadness in her eyes.

 **"What is going on?"** Patience grasps Frisks shoulder. **"Frisk...you can go back, you can be revived and live again."** She turns her head in a snap. **"But-but it's been three months! We all know that there's no way to return."** Perseverance readjusts his glasses. **"That's where you're wrong."**

Integrity leaps over to her, taking ahold of her hand. **"You were never meant to die."** Frisk wanted to protest more, but Kindness cuts in. **"Listen Frisk, it turns out you were never supposed to die and break the barrier, Chara was!"** She looked towards her counterpart.

 **"I was the first human to ever fall into the underground, I was found by a small goat monster..."** Frisk's expression softens, she heard this story before. **"Asriel..."** Chara nods, continuing her story. **"Yep the little weed known as Flowey was once prince of the monsters, he found and saved me."**

The story goes on with the king and queen, Asgore and Toriel adopting the child. **"I was a selfish piece of crap, I was happy with my new family but my hatred of humanity was stronger, my determination was fueled by that hatred and I convinced Asriel to help me break the barrier."**

Flowey had mentioned that the human girl poisoned herself, eating their very buttercups that at one point grew on Frisk's flesh. **"Asriel absorbed my soul, and we passed through the barrier, he carried my body, as I asked him to."** Images formed in Frisk's head, she could picture what happened so clearly.

Chara wanted Asriel to kill 6 other humans so that they could break the barrier and set their people free. Asriel however refused. **"He let my body down on a patch of beautiful flowers, as I'm sure you can imagine it was those damn golden flowers."** Chara's smile shortened.

So full of bitterness and grief. **"The village thought I was killed by my adopted brother and attacked him, despite my pleas he didn't fight back, he made it back Underground with my body and died in our father's gardens."** Where his dust would eventually be gathered and experimented on by Alphys.

 **"But even though his body turned to dust, and was reborn as a flower, he still had emotions, he could still feel. Do you want to know how?"** It all clicked, Frisk put a hand to her mouth at the realization. **"He had your soul...both of your souls were there."** A genuine grin came to Chara's face.

Nodding in approval. **"You got it, not only did his soul remain even after death, but my soul as well stayed within him. Of course he didn't know I was there, I hid myself pretty well. I had planned on breaking away from him to break the barrier, but you beat me to it."**

This left a series of questions for the 8th human. **"What does this mean? Why did flowers form on me whenever I died? Why do we look so much alike?"** Red eyes glowed with emotion.

 **"Isn't it obvious Frisk? We have the same type of soul, DETERMINATION. I left the surface, but it doesn't mean I didn't have a family up there. You are my descendant."**

To be continued...

 **Author Notes: It makes sense doesn't it? Hopefully I haven't confused everyone too badly lol. I have a plan, and I am putting it to motion. However don't be surprised if this series ends fast...I don't want to make it a really long series.**

 **Anyways thanks guys for checking this out! If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I am always appreciative of any and all support i can get. tchao for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blooming Miracle

chapter 3

 **Author Notes: So lots of big fun, what could I possibly have up my sleeve this time? Well time to find out ^_^ I do not own Undertale, but before i start...shout outs for the kind support I've received.**

,Greekgeek2015, Lady Psychopath **faved ^_^**

Greekgeek2015, jpangel97, TheRedMenace **Reviewed~**

Greekgeek2015 **followed!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was morning, that was the first thing Sans realized when he opened his eyes. The second thing was that someone was knocking heavily on his door, and he could only think of one person who would bother disturbing him these days.

With a grumble he teleported or as he would say, took a shortcut to his door. **"Alright alright, calm the fuck down already!"** He was not a morning person, especially since he didn't have much to wake up to anymore.

 **"SANS! ABOUT TIME YOU GOT UP YOU LAZY BONES!"** He cringed at his brothers voice, yep he called it. Papyrus despite the total height difference was Sans younger brother, back before Frisk, he was a grade A asshole.

With a sigh the shorter skeleton addressed his brother. **"Sup Papyrus?"** His sibling struts in, checking on the condition of the apartment. After the barrier broke and Frisk was...Sans decided that he just needed to get away from everyone, and everything.

Sure he worked, he ate and slept, just like he did before, however people could tell, there was no motivation, no energy behind his movements. It was a habit now, because he made a promise, and he absolutely HATED making promises. However for Frisk he did-would do anything for her.

 _ **'Sans...'** Blood was dripping from his sockets, he didn't care. He threw his pride and reputation out the window long ago, why bother now as she laid dying in his arms. She was having a difficulty breathing now, coming in short shallow gasps full of pain._

 _Flowers covered her entire body, hidden under her clothes, there was only a few spots that actually showed skin, that showed proof that there was a human underneath those golden blossoms. Quickly he grabbed her raised hand, maneuvering it towards his face, knowing she could no longer see and do it herself._

 _Frisk was grateful, because she could trace soft circles on his skull, a motion she often used to comfort the both of them. **'What is it sweetheart?'** She coughed, shaking and sweating, causing the skeleton to worry all the more._

 _ **'Can you promise me something?'** He stiffened, sucking in a deep breath, the human girl now trying to pull herself up, with what little strength she has left, hugged him tight. Immediately his arms locked around her thin frail body. **'What do you want me to do?'** She knew him inside and out._

 _In fact there was hardly anything that she didn't know about Sans, despite his tough and rough attitude that he showed to the public, it wasn't who he was. No it was a defense mechanism, to prevent himself from getting hurt, from getting attached._

 _It was one of the biggest reasons why he didn't do promises, because it meant he had to obligate himself to keep it, and risk feeling worse about himself should he fail. So for her to ask for the one thing he despised doing, must've been something important._

 _Her fingers continued dancing across his back, almost as if trying to sooth all the cracks and dents from the past injuries that landed on his fatigued bones. **'I want you to live, and protect everyone, even if I'm not there. Can you do that for me?'** He choked back his sobs._

 _His grip hardening all the more. **'Frisk...sweetheart, don't do this to me.'** Both knew her time was running out, the buttercups one her were sucking her dry. **'Take my soul Sans, break the barrier, be free. Please smile and live...for me.'**_

 _She kissed his cheek, whispering one last statement before going limp and leaving this world. **'I love you...'**_

Papyrus didn't bother interrogating his brother what happened when Asgore announced the breaking of the barrier to his people. However he had a pretty good guess as to what happened.

Seeing how instead of Asgore continuing war against the humans as planned, had actually praised the final fallen human, whom with Sans help had not only defeated him, but spared him mercy and gave the monsters the freedom they all craved.

Seeing his elder brother, whom he treated like shit for years look so sad and broken, well it only made his guilt and shame more unbearable. So whenever he could he would check up on him.

Filling his often empty fridge of his latest recipes, as well as bringing along Flowey to keep him distracted. To make it up to him. As an apology, and to repair the bond they used to have. One without insults and pain.

Of course being captain of the Royal Guard meant a busy schedule which also meant he couldn't always keep an eye socket out on the falling skeleton. Today though he had big news. And couldn't contain his emotions.

Even as he shuffled about in the kitchen, commenting on how messy yet empty it was, Sans could tell that something was up. **"What do you want Papyrus..."** He turned facing Sans, hands behind his back, shuffling his boned feet.

 **"WE-WELL, UM, ASGORE HAD ASSIGNED ME AND UNDYNE TO RETURN TO MOUNT EBBOT TODAY TO GATHER SUPPLIES AND TO CHECK FOR ANY MONSTERS THAT HAD BEEN UNABLE TO EVACUATE AS USUAL MONTHLY PROTOCOL AND..."** Sans groaned, his patience already about to snap.

One eye socket showed a crimson pupil radiating magic. **"Get to the point!"** The window creaked open, startling both, a little flower with a face climbed in with his vines, puffing from exertion. **"Did you tell him yet?!"** What was once the prince of monsters named Asriel.

Now an ex-experimented buttercup uncreatively called Flowey. Like Sans he was a companion of Frisks, had been with her since she had first fallen in the Ruins. Surprisingly he was one of the only monsters that still had compassion and had been a loyal friend to the human.

It was probably why he always casted suspicious glances when Frisk first met Sans, like her, he remembered the loads. **"I WAS GETTING TO IT FLOWEY. WAIT...HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT?! NO ONE SHOULD KNOW BUT THE ROYAL FAMILY, UNDYNE AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS."**

At this point Sans was ready to murder someone. **"What the hell is going on already!?"** Both flinched at his aggressive tone, and looked towards each other. **"S-SANS...WHILE PATROLLING THE UNDERGROUND, WE FOUND A BODY, LAYING ON TOP OF BUTTERCUPS. IN FRONT OF HER TOMB."**

Now he was confused. What on earth did it have to do with him? Flowey continued after Papyrus, his voice a quiet murmur. **"It's her Sans. Same hair color, same skin color, the clothes she was in when she died. The only difference? There were no flowers on her, and she's alive."**

His mind froze, along with the rest of him. He fell backwards onto his seat. Staring at the two in disbelief, unprepared, unable to just yet let his guard down. **"What the fuck are you saying?"** Tears were falling down the flowers face now. Something he only did when visiting her grave site, when he was at his limits.

 **"She's back Sans, it has to be her. There's been no sightings of humans on Mount Ebbot, her body was found right in front of her grave, and Undyne to double check opened her coffin. Sans it was empty. Frisk...somehow she's alive!"** Asriel lost it now, his leaves catching his tears.

Papyrus coughed, looking at his brother. **"WE RUSHED HER TO THE HOSPITAL AND FROM WHAT THE DOCTORS SAID SHE'S EXHAUSTED BUT UNHARMED. THEY'RE GOING TO BE DOING TESTS ON HER WHILE UNCONSCIOUS. ONLY A FEW ARE ALLOWED TO SEE HER. YOU'RE INCLUDED IN THAT LIST."**

Knocking over his chair he vanished from the kitchen, teleporting upstairs to change and gather his belongings. His phalanges shaking from the inner turmoil in his chest. He couldn't believe it.

It was impossible, she shouldn't be alive, but there was no fucking way he was regretting or complaining about it, especially after these past three months without her by his side. If this was a long dream, or some sort of hallucination with him finally going mental. He. Didn't. Care.

Because he has been given hope, something he hasn't felt in a long time. It's not even five minutes that he's all dressed, wearing his signature sweater, fur hooded coat, scarf and star necklace. **"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"** With energy Sans never had before, he practically ran to the car.

Leaving his friend and brother in the snow piled dust. His bony foot bounced, practically shaking the whole car as Papyrus drove, Flowey noticed how tightly he clasped his hands together while looking out the window.

Gently he wrapped his vines on his shoulder. **"I couldn't believe it either but I saw her...it's gotta be her Sans."** His skull nodded, but that still didn't destroy the anxiety. **"She was out when you saw her?"** The flower hummed. **"Yes, Mom and Dad were practically flooding the hospital room at the news."**

Sans smirked at his friend, it felt stiff and awkward, probably for not being used too often. **"Yeah I can imagine, Frisk could make anyone a sobbing mess, she could turn the coldest of monsters into a puddle. Speaking of which how's it going with them by the way?"** Flowey grinned.

After losing Frisk, Flowey like Sans went into a depressing state, however received comfort from his parents, whom thanks to Alphys who not only revealed who he was but also helped the prince harness the magic within him so for at least a few moments could return to his true form.

The scars the royals went through was slowly beginning to mend, they were becoming a family again, and it felt good to see his parents together again, talking and trying to make things work. **"Mom's been checking out new recipes for snail pie and dad's opened a green house."** It was a start.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Done~ Another successful chapter phew. What a relief. So in case you guys didn't know, i'm switchin up chapters, one's San's side of things, other chaps are with Frisk's perspective, but all is told from a narrative 3rd point of view.**

 **Does that make sense? God i hope so, just like I hope you guys like this so far! If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as i am always happy to see people enjoying and supporting my stuff. Ok guys tchao for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blooming Miracle

Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: Here we are. Frisk's perspective this time, we'll see what happened. Like to point out** ravenclawoutcast13 **faved and followed,** Professor Cuddles **faved and followed,** JessieoftheWolves **followed and** jpangel97 **reviewed ^_^. Thank you!** **With this I do not own Undetale.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Listen here Frisk only seven are supposed to be here, not eight. We have the same type of soul, you can go back and live!"** She couldn't believe it, to think that she could go back, return to them, to him.

But she shakes her head. **"What about you Chara? You could go instead, why do you want me to?"** Red eyes glance down, a heavy sigh escapes her chest. **"I've been dead for a long time Frisk. And I was a demon, I cared for no one but myself, hurt everyone and everything."** Tears pricked her eyes.

She was so stupid when she was alive. Back when she first fell things weren't like it was when Frisk fell. No, the monsters were full of compassion and kindness despite being underground. The King and Queen loved and treated Chara like their own daughter.

When she fell, she expected death, not paradise, she had everything she had ever wanted. A safe home, a loving family, friends who cared about her, but at the time, to stupid selfish her, it wasn't enough.

No she wanted revenge, she hated humanity and after being with the monsters it only increased her thoughts of the matter. Her manipulations of Asriel caused both of them to die, and along with their deaths came the underground the other 7 people standing after her had to deal with.

Despair, hatred, and violence. **"Wait wait, there's still the flowers that bloomed on Frisk, why did they grow!?"** The other souls were curious as well, and Chara could only shrug and give a theory. She didn't have all the answers.

 **"No clue, I never used the reset/load/save ability I gained down here, so it's possible that she was using her ability too much, and that caused the magic and determination inside of her to spiral out of control. I don't know."** More theories came about the ghosts floating around.

But were stopped by Gaster, who reminded everyone the purpose of why they were here. To help bring Frisk back to life. **"But my body's probably long gone by now!"** She was interrupted by the skeleton again.

He gave her a calming smile, and she relaxed slightly, letting him continue. **"If we all combine all of our magic and determination, we can restore your body. It won't be completely human, but it won't be entirely a monster form either, but a blend of both. Much like the magicians from centuries ago."**

She turned, facing her fellow souls. **"And what about you guys? What will happen to you?"** The girl with the light blue soul steps forth hugging her. **"We'll finally be free."** Her orange counter part gives a thumbs up.

 **"Yeah for once we're all in agreement, you deserve this, believe it!"** A yellow soul rolls his eyes. **"Though that was seriously lame of Bravery here, all of us will feel at peace knowing you got your second chance."**

Dark blue Integrity dances around her. **"Just... don't forget about us ok?"** Tears were beginning to leak. Our kind green chef wipes the girls face. **"No crying, otherwise the rest of us will start. All of us died a long time ago, we have nothing to go back to, you however do, take this opportunity."**

Perseverance, despite the trembling lips tries to keep calm and stay serious on the matter. Reminding the rest of them that this won't be easy. **"And Gaster, you mentioned that Frisk herself still needs to pay a price for returning right?"** The boneman as Chara called him nods sadly.

 **"That is true, something of great value will be lost to you Frisk, and it can never be returned. Even so, are you still willing to go back?"** Determined, she nods to him, it was the answer he was looking for. Her fellow spirits relaxed at her decision. **"Alright everyone circle around her."**

Everyone did as was told, Frisk was in the center, everyone surrounding her. One by one each created a ball of energy, the color symbolizing their strongest trait. Soon a rainbow of orbs was created and Gaster took them all, absorbing the magic, creating one large bubble.

In unison Frisk and Gaster held the ball in between them, the ferocity of the sheer raw power created a harsh gust. Frisks form was shaking from the exertion of holding it, her soul beating in sync with the waves.

All at once she was covered in the ball of colors. Blinded, everyone covered their faces, only to turn and find the eighth human gone, returning to the land of the living, where she belonged.

Chara sighs stepping up to the monster. **"Think she'll be ok?"** He smiles, to most it would look disturbing, with all the cracks across his skull, but she didn't mind. **"She'll be fine, after all she has the greatest support she could ask for...my son."**

At that she smirks, watching the souls of the six now satisfied children disappear, going to their proper resting places in the afterlife. **"So how long do you think it'll take for their relationship to actually bloom?"** He shrugs, before vanishing into the darkness, his voice filtered through.

 **"It depends, knowing my idiotic son, he's bound to be too wound up in his thoughts and worries to make an approach."** She sighs while shaking her head. **"So Frisk will have to make the first move. Shit...it'll be a while then. Oh well, at least I'll get one hell of a show up here."**

In all honesty she should've moved on a long time ago. But instead she felt too guilty, ashamed and alone, and latched onto her adopted brothers new flower form. She could see and feel whatever he did.

Yet made sure that he could never sense her presence, however both were in agreement after seeing Frisk die that she deserved better. She had to be free and happy if nothing else.

But back then there was nothing that could stop the flower covered girl from saving everyone. After seeing such a sacrifice Chara knew she could no longer stay on the sidelines, she had to do something.

So she did what she could with the limits of time and space. She gathered the restless souls of the original six dead kids, went on a skeletal man hunt of the mysterious Gaster and even managed to beat death and fate at their own game and bring Frisk back to life.

All in the course of three mortal months, Chara was pretty proud of herself, even though she's now trapped in the hell that is the void for the rest of her existence.

Not that she minds. After all this is what she always wanted...to fall asleep and never wake up. **"Frisk you better not die for a long long time."** She closes her eyes at last.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so here's the basic summery to those confused. When Frisk died and broke the Barrier, the other six souls scattered throughout parts of the void. Up until Chara forced them to be together and grab Gaster to revive child number eight.**

 **So now Chara is kicking back and deciding to watch Frisk's life like some sort of tv show. Gaster went into a different part of the void, the other six humans are now ready to move onto the afterlife and Frisk is coming back!**

 **Phew with that thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys are liking this so far! Please feel free to fav/follow/review as I am always appreciative to your support! Bye guys, tchao for now~**


	5. Chapter 5

Blooming Miracle

Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: Yipee~ We've made it to chappy five and oh boy is this going to be interesting! Sans after so long will see his beloved~ Ohhh i'm getting goosebumps ^_^** Exodus2150 **faved and followed which is awesome!**

 **And as usual** jpangel97 **who's actually is the author whose story inspired this series! So huge shout outs for all the kind reviews and hilarious ideas that pop into their head.** **I do not own Undertale/Underfell/Flowerfell~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

If he had a heart it would've practically beat a mile a minute. Just ready to leap out of his mouth from the sheer variety of emotions taking form within. For all these months he's been numb, barely feeling anything more than rage or exhaustion.

Now though as he impatiently walks with Flowey(in Asriel form) and Papyrus through the halls, it was getting more and more difficult to stay calm and ignore the hope that was rising in his rib cage. Toriel and Asgore were standing outside a door, quietly conversing.

Their son running up to them and giving them a big hug, one that was full of warmth and fuzzies, before the young goat monster gently nudged his family to the side. Giving his skeleton monster access.

Sans was ready to open the door, his bony fingers on the cold metal knob. Yet he didn't open it, couldn't open it, sweat dropped from his skull. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I move? It should be no problem!'_ But it was when he realized why.

He was afraid, he was scared that this was a dream he'd wake up from, that this reality wasn't real. More so than that was...he was scared of how Frisk would react to seeing him, would she even remember him? Did he honestly want her to remember the horrors she's been through?

A smack to his back brought him back to his surroundings. **"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU LAZYBONES! GET IN THERE!"** Swallowing back his anxiety he enters, his brother practically thrusting him in due to frustration and closing the door behind him with a loud slam.

The shorter skeleton was ready to scream at Papyrus but held his curses back, because there on the hospital bed, underneath clean white sheets was her. He walked quietly, barely able to breath as he took in the sight of her.

Frisk was clean, showing that beautiful coco brown skin, no longer laced with blooming golden flowers. Her breathing was slow and labored, she seemed at peace as she laid on her back. She was absolutely beautiful. He knew that before but seeing how she looked underneath all those flowers...

An angel, both inside and out. For a moment Sans had a small smile, his sockets closes slightly as he took in her peaceful state. Unconsciously he moved closer, practically kneeling at her bedside, taking her warm soft hand in his. Blood tears were forming in his eyes.

It took all he had to not break down right there and then. He clutched the girls hand tightly, determined to not choke up and sob like a baby. Nothing but pure joy filtered through his bones. **"Sans?"** He gasped, his mouth trembling as he saw her open her eyes.

Those mossy unclear eyes. **"Sans...are you there?"** She lifted her other hand, try to find his face. And he lost it, in an instant he pulled her into his embrace, cradling her as if she was made of glass.

 **"I'm here sweetheart. Knock knock."** A smile immediately came to her lips, as she recalled he loved making jokes and puns. **"Who's there?"** Quickly she felt the clothes the hospital provided her was getting wet.

 **"Amy."** The name of another woman made her frown though she still played along. **"Amy who?"** He choked, his grip all the tighter, the bed shaking along with them. **"Amyssed You."** She laughed, tears flowing through her eyes as well. **"Amyssed you too Sans."**

She sighed, relishing being in his arms again, the familiar feel of his furry jacket gave her great comfort. No words were expressed at that moment, there didn't have to be. Both were just so overwhelmed that they simply took the pleasure of being together again.

However the sound of the door opening ruined the peace that they had. **"Ah I see the patient is awake."** A voice unfamiliar to Frisk, it made her face furrow in thought. **"Who are you?"** She gasped when Sans in swift motions re-positions the two of them.

The mysterious man watched in amusement as the skeleton managed to make Frisk sit in his lap. His arms wrapped protectively around her, his knees held up in front of her body, with him perfectly able to see(glare) at the intruder.

The glare increasing tenfold when the man started laughing. **"Hello, Miss. I'm Doctor Gails. You were put into my care when you were brought in."** Frisk relaxed a bit.

Meanwhile Sans still looked pissed, not that the doctor cared, seeing how this isn't the first time he's dealt with protective family members and friends, both man and monster. He coughs, clearing his voice.

 **"Now that your awake, I will be doing a final checkup to see if you're well enough to leave. However to do that, I'm afraid your 'friend' there will need to let you go."** Red tinged Frisks face much to her 'friends' delight, but he still refused to let go of the girl.

Gently she nudged his skull, and with a heavy sigh, he reluctantly let her go, she could ask for the end of the world(not that she ever would) and he'd give it, no questions, no protests. Nervous yet curious, Sans looked on in fascination as the doctor checks her vitals, going over human examinations.

Frisk was in tip top shape, much to everyones surprise and relief. **"Now we need to examine your eyes. I'm sure you've done this little test multiple times already, so let me just set up the charts and-"** She manages to grab ahold of his arm. **"That won't be necessary sir."** Both Sans and Gails were puzzled.

 **"But we should check them to see if you need glasses or-"** Her grip tightened a tad, forcing him to pause in his explanation. **"There is no point in having me do an eye exam, because I could do it a hundred times and I'd fail each time."** Sans eyesockets widened at her statement.

 _'Shit...does that mean?'_ This time it's him who stops the doctor, who was still confused with her, not yet understanding. **"She means doc, that there's no point in taking an eye exam if she can't see. Isn't that right...sweetheart?"**

She turned into his direction, offering him what she hopes is an apologetic smile. **"That's right, I'm blind."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: OK so i don't plan on beating around the bush, there may only be like one or two more chapters after this. But kyaaa the fluff! Everything is going great...or at least i'm hoping so.**

 **So yeah ending it there for now! If you guys are liking this please feel free to fav/follow/review seeing how it not only makes me happy but also determined to continue this story to it's finale! Tchao for now folks**


	6. Chapter 6

Blooming Miracle

Chapter 6

 **Author Notes: Ok so Sans and the doc know Frisk is blind, I don't think i ever mentioned Frisk is like 20 or some such...oh well you know now~** jpangel97 and Devil ichigo **reviewed! So grateful for that!** **I do not own Undertale/Underfell/Flowerfell...phew!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The trip home was rather quiet, actually considering that Sans just took a shortcut home, there wasn't enough time to make words. The moment the doc gave the ok, minus the eye exam of course, they zapped on out of there.

Good thing too, seeing how a mob of reporters and monsters were practically clawing at her door, dying for answers. They were overwhelmed already, and didn't need that madness.

So here they were, home...Sans couldn't help but smile as he saw Frisk sigh in bliss as she sank into the plush couch the skeleton owned. For a few moments they stayed like that, Frisk sitting, Sans standing and both just breathing, it was calming.

However the pair knew they needed to talk. **"You're wondering what happened huh?"** Frisk must've been spending way too much time with Bravery. Because at this point she was ready to get this conversation over with.

 **"Yeah considering for the past three months I've been thinking you were..."** He couldn't say it, the word hurt too much. And that was fine, to the both of them. **"I...was, however my soul lived on in the bleak gray realm, it wasn't the afterlife, but this-void and I wasn't the only one."**

From there she told him of everything that happened. Mixed feelings aroused from what he heard. Like how shocked to learn of Gaster, to think his old man was still hanging about.

Amusement at how she was constantly breaking up fights with the other dead human souls. It was so like her to stop on going conflicts, there probably wasn't a single bad bone in her body.

Confusion of this Chara character, grief over her lost of eyesight, despite all of the mind boggling emotions there was two more than any of those combined spreading through his bones. Gratefulness and utter joy at the fact that she was back.

Now that he knew she was back, there was nothing and no one that would take her away again. He placed a skeleton kiss to her forehead, loving how she leaned in. Then her stomach growled, as if a dam broke both started laughing for no reason.

Frisk felt so at peace, even though she knew it wasn't true, it felt like nothing changed since her departure. **"Guess we better get you some food, and I'm in desperate need of mustard."** She crinkled her nose at the news.

She could never understand how he was perfectly able to chug bottle after bottle of that crap and it not go through his body. She tried rising and walking with him but stumbled. Sans was prepared for it though and managed to catch her just in time. Hands around her waist.

 **"Maybe you should sit here and wait sweetheart."** She shook her head. **"I need to be able to know my way around and get strength back into my legs."** Determination shined through and her boyfriend...(should say bonefriend...she'll have to remember to call him that from now on.)

Noticed it, causing him to sigh in defeat. **"Alright, we'll take baby bone steps."** Together the two walked into the kitchen, the teens hands fingers whatever she could reach, trying to make a mental map in her head.

Carefully(not that he even knew the word before his girlfriend mind you) set her on a seat, before walking to the fridge, Frisk counting the number of steps in her head. Before they went home the doctor was a sputtering mess.

Asking why she didn't mention it first, wondering why she wasn't upset about it. In a sense she was upset, she couldn't even see anything, no colors other than black, however this isn't the first time it's happened.

After all a lot of flowers bloomed onto her body in the underground, most of them started on her head, covering her eyes, so she was used to it. And she still had her memories, both good and bad.

It also helped that she was good with visualizing, back before she fell on the mountain she wanted to be a writer, where she could create fantasy worlds, and still could if she truly desired it. A large sound startled her out of her thoughts.

Before a nervous chuckle. **"Sorry sweetheart."** A shuffle of movement and she feels a cold plate pushed into her hands. **"Because of my lack of groceries and my brothers constant visits all I got is fucking lasagna. Not my fault if it tastes like shit."** She giggled holding the fork placed into her hands.

Sans watched in fascination as Frisk easily found her plate and managed to take a bite of the hot meal. He took a swig of his favorite condiment, never taking his eye sockets off her.

 **"Papyrus is getting better with his cooking."** He snorts at her comment. **"When he was little pile of bones he often said he'd be a part of the royal guard and a chef. How you can eat his crap I'll never know."** Her unclear eyes were practically glowing in delight.

It was obvious that Frisk wasn't entirely human anymore, she herself said as much, that both monster and human magic had brought her back to life, she was the same person, but with different abilities as well as different handicaps.

To think, over three months ago, he and every other monster would've gone and mercilessly killed her, and now here she is, eating his brothers cooking, Sans himself giving her a look of awe, love and respect.

Not long after she pushes her plate, her belly stuffed to satisfaction. **"Thank you Sans."** A red blush crept onto his skull, a happy grin on his face, gold tooth showing and all. **"Don't mention it Sweetheart...ever."** He got himself another giggle. It was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

Well no, every sound she made was music to his ears, like now when she squeaked as he picked her up. He climbed the stairs, relishing the feel of her warm body against his. Both of them got the feeling that for awhile at least, they'd be rather clingy for each others company.

Neither of them minded in the slightest. With a flick of his hand the door to his bedroom opened and the lights flickered on. Gently he placed her sitting on the bed, kneeling in front with his head on her lap.

Knowing what he wanted she rubbed her fingers on his skull. **"So is there any way to get your eyes fixed?"** He closed his sockets, relaxed. **"No Gaster told me specifically that a price would be lost and never returned. I'm glad it was my eyes though."** It made him frown.

Sad knowing she could never take in the sights of life again, but it also led to confusion he asked. **"How come?"** She sighed, taking her unoccupied hand and grabbing his hand that laid on the bed.

 **"Because I can be here, alive with you, with my memories. I could've lost any of my senses, or gain a far bigger disability and yet I lost the one thing that doesn't mean all that much to me, I can still feel and hear you, I don't need my eyes to live. You certainly didn't."** He snorts out a laugh.

But abruptly stopped after she placed a kiss onto his hand. **"I knew I would lose something, but if not being able to see means being with you, than I relish the fact that I'm blind. I'm not alone anymore."** The nonexistent heart in his chest burst.

Quickly he snatched her lips, pouring all of his love and hope and magic into the kiss. **"I love you, forever and always. There won't ever be a day where I won't wake up wanting to be with you laying next to me."** They were breathless, panting from the emotions, the internal desire to be together.

 **"I need you Frisk, more than anything else, you made me promise to stay alive and live even without you there. Well now I need you to make Me one."** She nodded, waiting to hear his request.

His phalanges moved to her silky brown hair, embedding themselves in the dark locks. **"Don't leave me again. You are my world, my life. With you gone there is no point in me living."** He had never felt so vulnerable, here he was laying his soul out for her, expressing his feelings for the first time in ages.

She couldn't stop the tears nor the smile. **"You don't have to worry Sans, I'm here, and I don't plan on leaving you or this world for a long time. I promise."** It was the answer he wanted to hear. Her reward was a nuzzle to her neck.

 **"By the way you're my bonefriend now."** He laughed, she truly knew how to bring out the best in him. **"To think You Fell for Me."** A reference to her little stumble earlier caused her to chuckle.

For the remainder of the day the couple were blasting each other with puns, acting like kids and playing around, enjoying themselves before dealing with the mess that is outside. Together, they face reality, hand in hand they walk on...

To be continued~

 **Author Notes: So cute and fluffy and sweet that it gives you cavities, man I really want cotton candy now. So sorry if characters are oc. But hey this is my version of it all. Ok was contemplating on and off for another chappy but you know screw it i'm doing it!**

 **Hope you guys did like it though seeing how it made me cry so badly from the fluff while typing this. If you did like and want to show support please, I'm all for reviews/favs/follows! Tchao for now**

 **EDIT: Ok yeah...i couldn't resist...there is one last chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

Blooming Miracle

Chapter 7

 **Author Notes: ok it's late in the night, i've been debating about this chapter, and its an uneven number, but hey hopefully 7 will be my lucky number! No it won't but who cares!** MissInkPen **faved, followed and reviewed!** jpangel97 **also reviewed! On top of over 1000 views~ You rock guys!**

 **I do not own Undertale, Flowerfell...ok you know what? I OWN NOTHING, except my ideas...well wait, no...It was inspired by other stories on fanfic...T_T *Cries* I'm so sad...can I have a hug please?**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was an early morning, and Sans was up. Yes, Sans the skeleton, the most laziest yet badass monster of the underground was up early in the morning, and for once it was not due to insomnia, nor nightmares.

Today was a lovely day, the sun was shining, the birds are singing, with our favorite bone man humming a tune while he fried some eggs and bacon. No one was going to be burning in hell today. No siree.

In fact you could say a huge weight was lifted off his bony shoulders, for the first time in a long time he felt it good to be alive. Because everything was in its rightful place. A large thump followed by the typical **"OW! Dammit..."** Caused a chuckle from him.

 **"Mornin Sweetheart."** He didn't even need to turn around to know she had that beautiful genuine heart throb of a smile. **"Morning Sans."** Foot steps pitter patter into the kitchen as she opened the fridge, feeling for orange juice. **"Whatcha hit this time?"** She snorts, amused while searching.

Three weeks, that's how long it's been since they've been reunited, have had an ongoing peaceful and loving relationship, and just, lived. The first few days seemed tense.

As both were so afraid of their realty being false, but each morning they were pleasantly content waking up in one anothers arms. Though now it's become a game in the mornings, as Frisk still working on the seeing without eyesight situation has been more clumsy then she's ever been.

Often she'd trip or bang into something. At first it caused her boyfriend to fret and over worry, but with her constant embarrassed stutterings of being fine, and a couple laughs of her own, he decided to stop treating her like glass.

Which was a great relief to her. Bad enough in her opinion that he was so overprotective and jealous that he's threatened(cough gaster blasted cough) a good portion of civilians, both man and monster from trying to take advantage of her, both for her kindness and blindness.

Luckily for her he'd always purposely miss his targets...she softened him up well. But his victims always got the point. Don't Mess with his Girlfriend. Or Sansy-boy will be in for a rather good time.

 **"Sans are we out of orange juice? Or did you move it on me again?"** Her face was twisted in thought as she felt for the shape. **"No darlin, it was finished last night. We should still have milk though."** With a thanks she searches once more.

From the get go she has desired her independence, despite his concerns and minor protests, her bonefriend for the most part relented, knowing of her needs of privacy.

Especially with the media, whom even after three weeks still can't get enough of the angel who defied death and saved the underground. Often the two would find their lovely home surrounded by cameras and nosy people.

Granted Sans usually scared them away, a good gaster blaster or bones busting the cameras did the trick, some though were too stubborn to take the hint. Fortunately though they received a bit a help from the monster community, who felt great respect and loyalty towards the revived girl.

To keep pesky pests at bay they got a bit of...security. Frisk ended up jumping and slamming her head the instant she heard the doors slam open. **"Ow..."** Sans instantly turns off the stove.

Heading to Frisk's side, examining her head as both Undyne and Papyrus stomped through. **"Hey punk what's-are you ok?"** A glare was on the short monsters face, aimed squarely at his brother and fishy friend.

 **"You know a bit of a warning wouldn't kill you, or cause her to smack into stuff that much."** Sheepishly the two muttered apologies, that the kind caring girl waved off. **"I'm fine Sans."** He sighed, giving her a small smile, one that still surprised many who knew him. **"If you say so Sweetheart."**

A cough brought their attention to their visitors. **"Alright I'll bite, whatcha want?"** Papyrus clears his throat(?) **"LADY FRISK HAS AN APPOINTMENT WITH THE KING AND QUEEN TODAY, WE HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO ESCORT HER."** Sans had to hold in a snarl.

Even though Sans has been...healing per say, he still found it hard to forgive both himself and his fellow monsters. She went through so much suffering because of him and the others, and though his relationship with his brother has improved...he certainly has no qualms of telling them to fuck off.

Her death was still as clear as sunlight to him, and it tore through his ribcage how no one minus him and Flowey remembered what she had to go through to set everyone free. No one understood just how brave and compassionate she was, how much she still is.

So he had a hard time letting her go, there was always that fear that one day something would happen and she wouldn't come home. Where once more he would fall into his spiral of depression, this time though he would be unable to continue on in life. He would have to break his promise.

However he also trusted her more then anyone else, and knew the importance of being free, she was free to make her own decisions, as such he would not oppose her wishes to go and meet up with others.

He put his trust into his girlfriend, his brother, and the royal guard to keep her safe, in addition, he was aware...that she trusted Him. If ever she was in need of something he would be there.

There were times she would be scared, and though never revealed it to the public, he could always tell. Trace moments of revisiting past deaths and tortures, things she'd tell no one else but Sans. **"Wanna come with Sans? I'm sure you and Toriel want to ketchup?"** Now was one of those moments.

With a nod he grips her hand, twining her fingers with his bony ones, offering his support, without the guards knowing, getting a grateful smile in the process. Toriel and Asgore though were different monsters now, had not to their knowledge left deep scars, both mentally and physically on the girl.

 **"Sure it's bound to be a good time. I'll be sure to get a boneful from Tori for not contactin her in so long."** Ignoring the groans he places a kiss to her forehead. She giggles, relishing in his affection. **"I'm sure she'll be merciful."**

The end

 **Author Notes: And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the trueish ending that wasn't really planned but so cute and sweet and yet happily wrapped up to the point where i am satisfied.**

 **Hope you guys are too! If not well...what can I say? I did my best. If you do like this though I would love some feedback on this. Favs and follows wouldn't hurt either...Look i'm a really needy girl!**

 **Lol in all seriousness, thank you all so much for reading and I hope to see you all again in other stories, and speaking of other stories...both myself and Sen have written over 100 one shots and series of various games and animes if you want to see our other works**

 **(please have mercy on some of them, especially the older ones where fanfic screws up the formatting. And I wasn't the best at typing/editing.) Tchao for now!**


End file.
